The Primal night
by Wouter Jaegers
Summary: It's that one time of the year, the night where Meowths and Persians gather for one night, to be wild, to have fun, to evolve and to mate. Even Team Rocket's Meowth is no exception...


THE PRIMAL NIGHT ****

THE PRIMAL NIGHT.

A Pokémon fan fiction by Wouter Jaegers.

The sun was busy setting, continuing it's work at the other side of the planet and slowly but steadily it became darker. Birds like Spearows and Pidgeys retreated and their flying space was taken over by the nocturnal airborne pokémon such as Zubats and Noctowls.

As Meowth watched the moon rise he felt it coming. It had been over a year, so once again it was on hand. Meowth looked at the moon and felt his whole body adjust to this one occasion. Meowth looked over his shoulder at his human Team Rocket teammates who were snoozing off. Meowth could never tell them what was about to happen, they wouldn't understand.

Tonight he would leave all his human skills behind him and be a wild pokémon again. No talking, no walking upright, just for this night he would revert back into the pokémon he still was deep inside. As Meowth looked at his human companions something caught his eye, apparently even humans reacted to this special occasion. James had his hands clasping Jessie's breasts.

"Heh-heh" Meowth chuckled. "He's in for a very severe spankin' if Jessie wakes up, no doubt about dat. But who am Ah tah keep 'em from having pleasure demselves?" With that the talking feline leaped up and vanished into the bushes.

"MAAAARRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWTH!" 

"MAAAARRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWTH!" 

"MAAAARRRRRRRROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOWTH!" 

The signal had been given. Meowth ran with the wind almost carrying him. Meowth knew that he would be totally exhausted tomorrow morning but it didn't matter because tonight there would be no sleeping, tonight was dedicated to hunting, mating and for some lucky Meowths: evolving.

As Meowth ran across the abandoned streets of the city he could feel the excitement vibrate all around. Sometimes another Meowth would pass him. Meowth never payed much attention to that, the other Meowth also didn't pay attention to him. No, the socializing had to wait until later into the night, the first thing on the agenda was hunting.

A loud shriek echoed in the night as a Weedle fought for its survival when Meowth sunk his teeth into its soft flesh. Tonight he didn't hear the cries for mercy, tonight he had the kind of guts he normally would never have. Meowth used his claws to rip the Weedle apart and devouring the sweet tasting flesh. 

All around there were shrieks and moans of terrified pokémon who were unpleasantly surprised when they were attacked by frenzied Meowths and Persians. As Meowth raised his blood covered face to the moon he looked happy, happy to be a wild pokémon again even if it were for just one night.

"BAAAAAAHHOOOOOOOOOWWWWWWLLLLLLLLLL!" a Persian roared announcing the second stage of the events that were going to take place. Meowth turned his head towards the sound as did dozens of others. Meowth looked around and saw his fellow Meowths and some Persians coming out from where they were hunting. Some of them had their prey still with them, a Pidgey, an Igglibuff and other small pokémon. 

All the Meowths and Persians gathered in a huge circle waiting for the feast. The small Pokémon they ate were just to bring up their appetite, the real meal was about to be served. All ears were focussed on the forest and they waited for whatever was about to come. 

Meowth took a look around, some of the Persians had necklaces, indicating that they probably belonged to some really rich people. Some of the Meowths were also domesticated, some of them had necklaces but the majority of them just looked healthier than their wild cousins. The wild Meowths and Persians were also there. They were easily recognizable since they had bruises and scratch marks.

Normally wild and domesticated Meowths avoided each other but not tonight, tonight they all got together. Meowth looked at the forest, dozens of eyes from his fellow feline pokémon doing the same and finally they came.

Hooting and howling a small Tauros came from the forest, Persians on their trail. The Persians used their bubblebeam attacks to drive the herd straight into the trap. As soon as the first Tauros came in sight, all the cat pokémon got on their feet ready to leap and charge.

With a loud growl Meowth leaped at one of the Tauros and with drawn claws landed on top of it. Meowth and the other Meowths had their dinner served, all they had to do was kill it and eat it. The Meowth who would have the heart would evolve. Meowth smiled as he saw the ones reaching for the soft belly of the Tauros, such fools. Meowth himself had no interest into changing into a Persian, he was happy with himself.

As the night slowly progressed most Meowths had long since finished their feast and formed couples and openly engaged into courtship. Meowth was no exception to the rule, one advantage of being a Meowth was that he didn't play a part into raising the kittens that would be born after this. Meowth heard his partner for tonight purr and moan as he got intimate with her. The deed itself was quickly over but the after play lasted much longer as the two Meowths began to groom each other clean. This was the final part of the night, the grooming.

"DO-DREEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!" 

"DO-DREEEEEEE-OOOOOOOOOOOOOH!"

The wild Dodrios were announcing the dawn. Meowth looked into his lover's eyes and thanked her. The female Meowth then turned around and leaped off. As the sun was rising Meowth felt how the primal instinct was fading. Meowth stood up and stretched his hind legs, he once again would be walking upright and be talking human language. Before returning to the spot where he had left his teammates.

"Goodbye all, see yah next year!" Meowth shouted at the few Meowths remaining. The spot where the great feast had been taken place was clean again. Absolutely nothing remained to tell anybody what had happened here, not even a bloodstain.

"Hello dere, Ah'm back." Meowth yawned as he walked towards his waiting teammates. "So did Ah miss anything?"

"Where on earth have you been?" Jessie sneered. 

"Yes, thanks to you we missed another opportunity to snatch that Pikachu!" James joined in.

"This means that you won't get any food today!" Jessie smiled, normally this would have Meowth begging and Jessie loved to see him beg. But not this morning.

"Sure Jessie, whatevah yah say." Meowth smiled before curling up and falling asleep. 

****

THE END.


End file.
